Something's Different
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Mal isn't herself. She would never bewitch Jay's voice or spell Evie's potions. Why was she acting this way? Wicked World continuity. pre-episode 25. Loose Malvie.


**_I in no way, shape or form, own Disney's Descendants._**

 ** _Here's another Malvie for you all. It takes place after episode twenty-four of Wicked World, after Mal sings 'Evil'. Hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

Evie paced around the dining area, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. As she did, Jay and Carlos helped Audrey, Ally and Lonnie clean up the mess they had all made. The food was everywhere, but that was the least of Evie's worries at the moment.

Mal had turned bad. And not in their usual way of bad. She wasn't just spray-painting and cracking pranks with Jay, or using magic to show Evie what some of the girls would look like if she changed their appearances. No, she had taken a turn into full-on Evil and this worried Evie.

Mal had never been evil. Certainly, she had been the rottenest of the Rotten Four, but she had never been able to pull off full evil. She was too compassionate for it, too caring. She looked out for her family too much to do anything truly evil without proper cause. Which made her changing sides all the more perplexing to the blue-haired princess.

Heart thumping wildly in her chest, Evie attempted to keep her breathing even as she mused on reasons why this could be happening to Mal. Was she truly upset that she couldn't be part of the Jewelbilee? It wasn't like Mal to really care about balls and dancing. Usually, she only went because either Evie or Ben asked her to. Evie had even been the one to teach her to dance.

No, the Jewelbilee couldn't be it. But what else was there? Nothing else made sense no matter how many times Evie went over it. A tanned hand pressed against the side of her face and Evie glanced up to find Jay and Carlos standing in front of her.

"You alright, Evie?" Carlos asked softly.

Evie shook her head, staring down at the ground. "I don't understand." she murmured, brown eyes wavering. "Mal isn't like this; she wouldn't invest this much time into pretending anything. And she's not usually so cruel, either. I just don't know what's wrong with her."

"Isn't it obvious?" a voice snarked off to the side. Evie grit her teeth as Audrey sauntered over, her almost ever-present scowl firmly in place. "I've been saying it this whole time. Mal is _evil!_ "

"She's not evil!" Evie screamed, rounding on the pink-clad princess angrily. "She never has been! Something's wrong with her and if we had noticed sooner, we could have prevented all of this. Instead, you all decided to accuse her of doing wrong rather than finding out what's causing it. If anything, this is just as much _your_ fault as it is hers!"

"Ex _cuse me?_ " Audrey exclaimed.

"I won't!" Evie snapped, Jay and Carlos inching out of the way as the two princesses glared at one another. "You all have been doubting her ever since the coronation, not _once_ believing she could do any good unless it benefited you. Well, newsflash! The coronation wasn't Mal's fault; it was _Jane's!_ "

"Evie's got a point." Lonnie piped in cautiously, wary of the two glares that came her way from the angry princesses. "I mean, even I've been guilty of it, and I think Mal's kinda cool. We've all been really hard on her even though she's tried proving that she's trying to be good. Maybe she's just tired of it."

"But she has her friends to go to!" Audrey pointed out, waving her hand in the general direction of the VKs. "Why not just cry and boohoo to them?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jay snickered. "Mal doesn't cry."

"And even if she did, she certainly wouldn't do it to us." Carlos chuckled, motioning to himself and Jay. "That's usually Evie's area."

All eyes turned to the blunette to find her staring at the doors sadly, large brown eyes wavering all over again. "Evie?" Lonnie asked slowly.

"She… she didn't say a word." Evie whispered, her heart throbbing where it beat against her ribs. Her entire body was feeling cold. They were right, after all. Mal usually talked to Evie when something was wrong, but this time, she hadn't said anything, or even given an indication that something was bothering her aside from the Jewelbilee. Was Evie no longer enough?

The thought caused a slight ache in the blunette's stomach and she placed a hand over the area. Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder as Jay went back to helping the others (snagging a treat or two from the buffet table as he did). Carlos knew that they should probably go after Mal now that this change of heart has come about, but Evie was crumbling in front of him. If they couldn't stabilize her before they went after Mal, there was the possibility of Mal convincing the blue-haired princess to join her.

And that was a risk he couldn't take. He would rather go swimming than let his sisters do something that got them kicked back to the Isle.

* * *

 ** _And there you are. Unfortunately, I have to stick to Wicked World timeline for this one, so only slight Malvie, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Drop me a review, huh?_**


End file.
